Lux's Hunt
'Lux's Hunt is a story in The IT Files series, which focuses on a case assigned to Yeardley Luxby. Summary GRID agents Yeardley Luxby and Avrum Zurer of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency are sent to investigate possible Type-7 smuggling in Hamunaptra in a joint operation with Interpol. Utopia Holdings Meanwhile also heads to the location, usingAngel Jenly as a cover story. At the city, Lux and Avrum meet Janice Wang and Kathleen Rudd while Scott Dawson encounters his old associate Mandy Mahina, chipping her as well as Nefreri Chalthoum. Their first night in the ruined city Lux and Avrum end up sleeping together. The next day Janice ends up captured by Edwin Branson, who arrived on site using a fake identity with Hillary Fox and Tyra Jones. Kathleen, Avrum, and Lux began searching for Janice while Scott sent teams led by Ryoshi Dawson and Parker Reich to investigate the Temple of Keys. Team Beta meanwhile discovered Pauline Foley's shipping location in Alexandra. Inside the temple was where Kira Chase and Stan Criswell were revealed to be making large amounts of Type-7, having partnered with Branson and Samia Korai to transport both the drug and possible discovered relics. An all out shoot-out took place, Scott ultimately winning though Edwin, Kira and Samia escaped with both the Keys of Life and the Ring of Anubis. Scott did, however, recover six Peacemaker necklaces, the Fog Key and a discarded Qin Disc. Stan Criswell was arrested but Lux's memories of her time in Hamunaptra were effectively erased, making her forget her time with Avrum. Kira is revealed to be an employee of Freya Downy, who uses the Ring of Anubis to freeze Pauline for the failure of the operation. Edwin and Samia take time off at the Sea of Enchantment resort, it clear that due to the operation's failure they'll be split up as partners by Turner, Anderson, Kennmore and Edwards. Appearing Lauren German.jpg|Yeardley Luxby (Lauren German)|link=Yeardley Luxby Oded Fehr.jpg|Avrum Zurer (Oded Fehr)|link=Avrum Zurer John Barrowman 5.jpg|Michael Bradford (John Barrowman)|link=Michael Bradford Sophia Myles.jpg|Larissa Penbrook (Sophia Myles)|link=Larissa Penbrook Rachel McAdams 3.jpg|Kimberly Ewart (Rachel McAdams)|link=Kimberly Ewart Olivier Martinez 1.jpg|Rafael Calado (Olivier Martinez)|link=Rafael Calado Tara Reid 3.jpg|Shannon Andrews (Tara Reid)|link=Shannon Andrews Angelina Jolie 2.jpg|Angel Jenly (Angelina Jolie)|link=Angel Jenly Jessica Biel 2.jpg|Casey Adams (Jessica Biel)|link=Casey Adams Maggie Q.jpg|Ryoshi Dawson (Maggie Q)|link=Ryoshi Dawson Odette Annable.jpg|River Peck (Odette Annable)|link=River Peck Kiefer Sutherland.jpg|Scott Dawson (Kiefer Sutherland)|link=Scott Dawson Thea Trinidad.jpg|Amaya Hernandez (Thea Trinidad)|link=Amaya Hernandez Grace Park 7.jpg|Janice Wang (Grace Park)|link=Janice Wang Danielle Vasinova.jpg|Kathleen Rudd (Danielle Vasinova)|link=Kathleen Rudd Gina Carano.jpg|Parker Reich (Gina Carano)|link=Parker Reich Rose Rollins 2.jpg|Greta Stevens (Rose Rollins)|link=Greta Stevens Gal Gadot.jpg|Gabi Lachman (Gal Gadot)|link=Gabi Lachman Bahar Soomekh.jpg|Nefreri Chalthoum (Bahar Sommekh)|link=Nefreri Chalthoum Kiana Tom 2.jpg|Mandy Mahina (Kiana Tom)|link=Mandy Mahina Jacqueline Moore.jpg|Lois Picket (Jacqueline Moore)|link=Lois Picket Emily Deschanel 12.jpg|Cassandra Flick (Emily Deschanel)|link=Cassandra Flick Edward Norton.jpg|Jean-Baptiste Odilon (Edward Norton)|link=Jean-Baptiste Odilon Milo Ventimiglia 5.jpg|Gregory Barnes (Milo Ventimiglia)|link=Gregory Barnes Allison Mack.jpg|Anna Sokolov (Allison Mack)|link=Anna Sokolov Michelle Borth.jpg|Lana Rollins (as SARA) (Michelle Borth)|link=Lana Rollins Shirley Manson.jpg|Pauline Foley (Shirley Manson)|link=Pauline Foley Elyse Levesque 5.jpg|Tyra Jones (Elyse Levesque)|link=Tyra Jones Tia Carrere.jpg|Hillary Fox (Tia Carrere)|link=Hillary Fox Dilshad Vadsaria.jpg|Samia Korai (Dilshad Vadsaria)|link=Samia Korai Ewan McGregor.jpg|Edwin Branson (Ewan McGregor)|link=Edwin Branson Sarah Stock.jpg|Felipa Leroy (Sarah Stock)|link=Felipa Leroy Lisa Marie Varon.jpg|Ferah Kartal (Lisa Marie Varon)|link=Ferah Kartal Sean Maher.jpg|Stan Criswell (Sean Maher)|link=Stan Criswell Alice Eve.jpg|Kira Chase (Alice Eve)|link=Kira Chase Kate Winslet.jpg|Freya Downy (Kate Winslet)|link=Freya Downy Natasha Henstridge.jpg|Ania Krupin (Natasha Henstridge)|link=Ania Krupin Category: Stories Category: The IT Files